Some Song Things
by Sylvan Druid
Summary: I suck at titles. Seven GW songs all rolled into one story!! please r&r.


GW Songs AN- Hey everyone! this is a collection of Gundam Wing songs   
that I thought you might like. You can use them I don't care.   
I just hope you enjoy them. I was reading someones story   
and like every chapter had a song on it I copied them and put   
them into a story so you can enjoy them all together. Every   
song is in a different song. Remember to reveiw!!^_^   


Dissclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or the songs even   
though I wish I did.   


Brightness & Darkness-Gundam Wing

Lady Une image song

At the end of the faraway sky   
I can only believe in this painful longing for ever   
I would destroy everything if it is for your dream...   
In love with you, do anything for you

Beyond the flame of love   
I now swear by the heart that was torn by the darkness   
The world that the lives will shine:   
It is the proof of my love for you.

I am hiding my tears   
While I keep praying with my love held in my arms   
A person who appears in my mind is only you;   
Even if I had to go through hardships.

Cry out the feeling that was kept to yourself   
Hard as you can cut through the darkness -- Now reach!   
To you, resting in the dream ---   
Proof of my love that will not change forever.

I believe that dreams surely come true someday   
Until my life ends   
In love with you, do anything for you.

Beyond the flame of love   
I now swear by the heart that was torn by the darkness   
The world that the lives will shine:   
It is the proof of my love for you.

Cry out the feeling that was kept to yourself   
Hard as you can cut through the darkness -- Now reach!   
To you, resting in the dream ---   
Proof of my love that will not change forever.   
  
  


And another song! It's duo's song but it's only available in Japanese! I   
absolutely luvvv this song… here's the English translation!!!

Wild Wing- Gundam Wing   


If you fly towards the skies   
With the wings hidden in your heart   
You meet the self   
Forgotten in the past

No need for memories   
Only for one second in front of the eyes   
We now live   
Risking all

I live while searching   
For the heating-up present   
No one   
Can stop us

WILD WING BOYS Fly across the skies with the wings of legend   
WILD WING BOYS Rise towards the sky and sea yonder   
WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the fading stardust   
WILD WING BOYS Feel intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF

For light shall soon spread   
From the other end of darkness   
Even the pain of a burnt heart   
I'll laugh and show you

No one knows the future   
There aren't supposed to be things such as promises   
Sharp like a knife

In their dreams   
People dance in the distant sky   
Reaching anywhere   
Going beyond eternity

WILD WING BOYS Spread the wings hidden in your heart   
WILD WING BOYS Cut through the darkness faster than light   
WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the retreating yesterday   
WILD WING BOYS Embrace intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF

WILD WING BOYS Fly across the skies with the wings of legend   
WILD WING BOYS Rise towards the sky and sea yonder   
WILD WING BOYS While gazing at the fading stardust   
WILD WING BOYS Feel intense thoughts towards tomorrow TAKE OFF   
  
  
  
  


Surely OK~ Gundam Wing (Duo Maxwell Song) 

Chance encounter change even the future   
Believe in miracles Go on well   
It's gonna be OK! 

There is only one thing anyone won't hand over   
Chances come only once   
Sieze them Tomorrow's too late 

Forget the yesterday   
When you only clutch your knees Believe in yourself 

Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK!   
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
For the endless dream 

If you have fun even when under pressure   
It's gonna be OK! 

There's only one rule Those who are scared are no good   
The gamble's only once Try putting life on the line 

One only continues running on the rails for someone   
One ought not to settle for satisfaction 

Always dreaming Never mind everything else   
I don't care if it's no good   
It's perfectly OK!   
Always dreaming Never mind everything else 

When you only clutch your knees   
Answers won't be seen Believe in yourself 

Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK!   
Maybe you can go on well So go on well   
The chance is right before you   
It's all right It's surely OK! 

Always dreaming   
  
  
  


In My Words Alone- Gundam Wing

Heero Yuy Image Song

I want to let you know   
In my words alone   
That I can see light shining   
On the other side of sorrow.

Everyone has one or two   
Scars on their heart.

I don't believe anymore, I don't love you anymore--   
Don't close up your heart with those words   
And run away.

Come on, let's start again, one more time.   
Let's find the rest of the dream we can't forget.   
A smile looks really good on you, you know.

The word "youth"   
Makes me blush a little,   
But today only comes once.   
I don't want to waste it.

In your eyes, as they look back,   
I see your own future sparkling.

I'm out of time, I can't catch up--   
Don't slump your shoulders with those words   
And run away.

Come on, one more time, as many times as it takes.   
Mud-stained and soaked with the rain,   
Take hold of it!   
Come on, the sun will shine in the tomorrow of your dreams.

Even fragments of burning-out stars   
Flash bright, streaking across the sky.

I don't believe anymore, I don't love you anymore--   
Don't throw yourself away with those words   
And run away.   
Come on, let's start again, one more time.   
Let's find the rest of the dream we can't forget.   
A smile always looks good on you, you know.

One day your eyes will shine,   
Having found your dream at last.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Love I Shall not Weep Yet- Gundam Wing

Relena Peacecraft Image Song

Your eyes

That do not even glance back at me

Even if I follow them it is sad

My heart shakes

Ah... But I want to believe

Ah... Gentle thoughts

Love I shall not weep yet

Even if I am just staring

For there are no lies

In this romance

I shall not weep from the pain

By thinking of you

I only want to be stronger

Than I was yesterday

Setting my sights on dreams I fight

Like you

I shall not be defeated by things

Such as tears

Ah... Such days that go straight ahead

Ah... I want to be proud of them

Love I shall not weep yet

This thought I embrace

Now only goes on to turn

Into living courage

I shall not weep from the sorrow

For surely anytime

In this heart

Yes You are there   
  
  
  
  


Rhythm Emotion- Gundam Wing

I just feel "rhythm emotion"   
The beating of my heart connected to you so far away

I don't care if I'm hurt any more   
Without turning my eyes away   
I want to live passionately

I want to hold you because you give me the strength to never give up.

I just feel "rhythm emotion"   
The mistakes and the pain   
Guided me to one clear moment of light   
I just feel "rhythm emotion"   
The beating of my heart connected to you so far away

I want to experience the present on my bare skin   
I want to find more gentleness

Bring back the miracle of my childhood days when everything sparkled

I just feel "rhythm emotion"   
We feel and understand each other's pain   
We believe in the warmth   
I just feel "rhythm emotion"   
I want to make you feel the truth of my passion   
with this kiss   
So far away...   
  
  
  
  


Flying Away- Gundam Wing-Heero Yuy Image Song

Beyond the burnt-out horizon,   
A single ray of the morning sun is shining.

Even if you are hurt, don't forget your smile.   
Let's search for the tomorrow when we will meet again.

Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.   
The world will always embrace all of you.

On the morning when you have lost even your tears,   
Once again, something new will begin.

If it is something you can't reach no matter how you pursue it,   
Catch onto this hand even at the risk of your life.

Flying away, I want to fly away just as my heart leads.   
Flying away, for you I would race across the sky, flying...

Farewell, you birds who set off into the eastern sky.   
The world is always waiting for you.

Flying away, I want to fly away, drifting on the wind.   
Flying away, because of you I could become free, flying...

Good Luck & Good Bye- Duo Maxwell- Image Song

Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!   
Believe in the shining of tomorrow.   
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!   
Grab onto my hand and carry on.

We who just bumped shoulders and brushed past each other   
Each in our own way, we'll search for tomorrow.

We'll meet again sometime   
in the dreams you're searching for   
as you face into the wind and i see your back becoming small in the distance   
Good luck & good bye.

Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!   
Only meeting and parting, again and again   
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!   
Carry on until you find the answer(s).

Biting his lip hard   
but not hard enough to hurt   
He is staring off into the distance   
And won't show his heart.

I know it is up to me to fulfill my own dreams.   
So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart,   
Good luck and Good bye.

Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!   
Believe in the shining of tomorrow.   
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!   
Grab onto my hand and carry on.

Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!   
Only meeting and parting, again and again   
Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!   
Carry on until you find the answer(s). 


End file.
